


the first meeting

by angelsweet924



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsweet924/pseuds/angelsweet924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Pilot!Rey meets Scavenger!Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first meeting

“What did you say your name were?” Poe asked again. It was a bit hard to hear the girl’s voice through her pilot helmet. 

 

She took off her helmet and said: “The name is Rey Solo. Youngest and second-best female X-Wing pilot after my senior Jessika Pava.” The girl had a voice full of confidence yet no cockiness.

 

“Oh yes. Finn has spoken quite highly of you. So is this orange droid yours? He had been quite a great companion of mine. I’ll miss that little buddy.” Poe loved that BeeBeeAte a little too much.

 

“You may not keep the droid but I’m always happy to give you that leather jacket of mine. Keep it. It’s such an old one anyway.” Rey walked towards General Organa but suddenly turned around and gave him a wink.

 

That left us a flustered Poe with a blush on his face chuckling to himself.


End file.
